Fatal Frame 4 Kpop Version
by Cho Luna Kuchiki
Summary: Chapter 2 update! Junsu's Part. Remake dari sebuah serian game survival horror berjudul 'Fatal Frame 4'. Ada beberapa penggantian sesuai yang dibutuhkan xD. Main couple YunJae, slight others xD Suju pair, JunChun - YooSu ? . Genderswitch for some uke XD nggak semua . BL/Sho-ai. Story summary gaje abis XD Mind to R&R?
1. Chapter 0 : First Blossoms: Park Yoochun

Title : Fatal Frame 4 –K-Pop version-

Author : Cho Luna Kuchiki & FDF

Disclaimer : Semua karakter yang ada di dalamnya milik pribadi, manajemennya, dan orang tua. Sedangkan Fatal Frame milik Tecmo. Author hanya punya fanfic abal ini =3=

Warning: gaje, abal, OOC akut, sho-ai, typo(s), alur nyontek(?), kecepatan akut, dsb.

**Fatal Frame 4**

_Chapter 0 : First Blossoms (Park Yoochun)_

Langkah kedua namja itu terdengar beriringan. Di sekeliling mereka, terasa suasana sebuah bangunan tua – dinding kotor, lilin-lilin tua yang secara ajaib terus menyala, perabotan yang berdebu dan tidak terawat, dan suara deritan, yang tercipta saat mereka menyentuh, atau menggunakan salah satu benda-benda yang ada. Namja yang berada di depan tampak mengarahkan senternya ke berbagai arah – berusaha mencari benda yang mampu mengembalikan memori masa kecilnya – yang hilang karena suatu alasan – yang bahkan ia sendiri pun lupa. Nampaknya itulah alasan kedua namja itu berada di sini, di dalam sebuah rumah sakit tua di Pulau Rougetsu.

"Yoochunie, apakah kau mengingat sesuatu?", tanya namja yang memegang senter kepada namja yang berada di belakangnya – yang tampaknya dipanggil sebagai 'Yoochunie'.

"Ani, kejadian itu sudah terlalu lama untuk diingat…", jawab namja di belakangnya pelan.

"Kita berenam pernah berfoto di sini bersama – di dalam rumah sakit ini.", ucap namja yang berjalan di depan itu, nampak berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Ne…", balas Yoochun lirih. Ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan. "Junsu-ie, apa kau yakin datang ke sini adalah ide yang baik?"

"Bangunan ini adalah bangunan yang ada di foto itu..Tapi tetap saja, aku tak bisa mengingat apapun", ucap namja yang dipanggil 'Junsu-ie' tersebut, tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali sa..", ucap Yoochun, namun sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, Junsu telah memotong ucapannya.

"Sudahlah, lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan!", potongnya. Yoochun menundukkan kepalanya perlahan, tak mampu membalas perkataan Junsu. "Atau kau ingin berakhir seperti Zhoumi dan Henry?", ucap Junsu, mengingatkan Yoochun pada nasib kedua sahabatnya itu - meninggal dengan wajah hancur, seolah kulitnya ditarik-tarik ke segala arah dan tangan yang menutupi kedua mata.

"Kita-lah korban berikutnya.", ucap Junsu, menyadarkan Yoochun dari lamunannya. "Kita berenam yang dulu diculik, satu persatu, kita akan.."

"Hentikan!", teriak Yoochun, memotong perkataan Junsu. Junsu hanya membalikkan badannya membelakangi Yoochun, lalu melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang terhambat. Yoochun terdiam, menatap ragu ke arah Junsu.

'Hal itu mengingatkanku akan...Perasaan ini...'

_Seseorang tampak menarik tangan Yoochun paksa ke suatu tempat. Yoochun, yang saat itu masih berumur lima tahun, hanya bisa memberontak - sambil berteriak. "Kemana kau akan membawaku? Berhenti menyeretku! Jangan bawa aku!"_

0o0o0

_Orang itu memegang sebuah topeng – yang terbuat dari kayu. Topeng itu diarahkannya ke wajah Yoochun – berusaha memakaikannya._

0o0o0_  
_

_Di bawah sinar bulan, tampak enam namja – semuanya terlentang – pingsan, membentuk sebuah lingkaran, mengelilingi seorang namja lainnya, yang juga pingsan dengan pose yang sama._

0o0o0

"HENTIKAN!", teriak Yoochun. Dan dengan teriakannya itu, kilasan – kilasan itu berhenti. Kilasan – kilasan.. masa lalunya? Entahlah. Yoochun menatap ke arah depan, menatap ke arah tubuh... _Junsu?_

Yoochun tersentak. "Junsu?", panggilnya, berharap Junsu akan muncul dari suatu tempat. Namun harapannya tak terjadi, yang ada di aula besar tersebut hanyalah dirinya. Sendirian. Tanpa senter.. Bagaimana Junsu bisa meninggalkannya? Saat ini ia tidak mempersalahkan itu – yang penting sekarang waktunya untuk mencari Junsu.

Yoochun berjalan ke arah kanannya, berusaha membuka pintu yang ada. Dikunci. Sial. Ia menatap tangga di sebelah kirinya. Gelap. Tanpa senter ia takkan bisa melihat apapun, sehingga ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menaiki tangga itu. Akhirnya ia berjalan ke sebuah meja kecil di dekat jendela yang menarik perhatiannya – karena adanya beberapa helai foto yang ada di meja itu. Ia mengambil salah satunya – tak bisa dilihat, foto ini terlalu tua. Ia akhirnya berjalan ke arah kanannya hingga ia melihat suatu lorong yang diterangi sinar bulan di sebelah kirinya. Ia baru akan memasuki lorong tersebut ketika dilihatinya siluet Junsu di tengah lorong tersebut – berjalan menjauhinya.

"Junsu!", panggilnya. Namun Junsu tak berbalik, ia hanya terus berjalan menjauhi Yoochun, seolah tak mendengar panggilannya. Lalu hilang di ujung jalan. Yoochun mengikutinya dengan perasaan heran – bagaimana bisa Junsu menghilang? Di ujung jalan tersebut, Yoochun melihat ada jalan di sebelah kanannya. Ia memasukinya - lalu ia melihat sebuah pintu besar. Ia berusaha membukanya. Lagi-lagi dikunci. Akhirnya ia menelusuri lorong tersebut – lalu membuka sebuah pintu kecil di ujungnya. Di lantai, ada sebuah senter. Senter milik.. Junsu.

'Bukankah.. Ini senter milik Junsu? Tapi, dimana dia?', pikirnya bingung. Ia mengambil senter tersebut, lalu baru akan melanjutkan jalannya ketika tiba-tiba dia melihat Junsu jauh di depannya, memasuki sebuah ruangan, lalu pintu itu terbanting keras.

"Junsu? Junsu!", panggilnya keras. Ia berlari menyusul Junsu. Berusaha membuka pintunya. Fuck, dikunci! Ia melihat ke samping kanan pintu tersebut. Sebuah papan kayu tergantung di situ, menampakkan sebuah tulisan "Museum Dr. Kim Kibum". Di sebelahnya lagi, sebuah kertas kecil ditempelkan di dinding. Kertas itu bertuliskan "Jika ingin memasuki museum Dr. Kibum, harap hubungi Management Office Natsuha di lantai 2. Terima Kasih.".

'Mungkin kuncinya ada di situ...', pikirnya sambil berjalan kembali ke arah tangga yang tadi dilihatnya. Namun, sesampainya di depan tangga, ia melihat bayangan seorang perawat menaiki tangga tersebut.

"Nugu...?", ucapnya bingung. Apa rumah sakit ini masih memiliki pasien? Tapi kenapa gelap sekali? Apalagi rumah sakit ini terlihat sangat kuno, seolah tak ada yang memakainya selama puluhan tahun.

Memutuskan untuk tak peduli, akhirnya Yoochun menaiki tangga tersebut. Sesampainya di atas, ia menuju ke arah kanannya. Entah kenapa, nalurinya seolah menuntunnya untuk menuju ke sana. Ia kembali menemukan sebuah lorong di sebelah kirinya. Setelah hampir sampai di ujung, mendadak bayangan perawat itu muncul kembali. Memasuki sebuah pintu di ujung lorong, kemudian sang pintu kembali terbanting. Yoochun mengikutinya, memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ia berjalan lurus hingga ia melihat sebuah ruangan kecil – yang lebih terlihat seperti loket – yang di kacanya ditempeli stiker bertuliskan "Management Office Natsuha, 2F"

"Akhirnya", ucap Yoochun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melangkah maju, mendekat pada ruangan itu – tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat bayangan sang perawat di balik kaca yang menutupi separuh lebih ruangan itu. Perawat itu rupanya sedang duduk. Dan ia menyadari bahwa rupanya sang perawat sedang menatapnya dengan wajah yang penuh luka – seperti luka sayatan sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas. Setelah itu, sang perawat tersebut hilang tanpa jejak.

Yoochun menatap kaget ke arah loket tersebut. Setelah menelan ludahnya karena merasa sedikit takut, ia pun melanjutkan jalannya, memasuki ruangan yang -menurutnya- menyimpan kunci menuju ruangan tempat Junsu pergi. Pertama-tama, Ia mendengar sebuah suara "Ngiiing" dari sudut ruangan itu. Rupanya itu adalah suara intercom yang belum dimatikan. Ia segera mematikan intercom tersebut, karena suara "Ngiiing"-nya itu sangat menganggu sekali. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah sebuah meja di sebelah kanan ruangan, dan mengambil sebuah memo yang tergeletak di atasnya.

* * *

_Suster Ryeowook,_

_Aku meninggalkan kunci cadangan Museum Dr. Kibum di mejaku untukmu._

_Jangan lupa untuk mengunci pintu museum di malam hari, karena banyaknya benda berharga dalam museum._

_dr. Yesung_

* * *

Merasa mendapat petunjuk, Yoochun segera mencari kunci yang disebutkan dalam memo tadi. Ia menelusuri seluruh meja yang ada di dalam ruangan itu – karena ia benar-benar yakin bahwa kunci itu ada di dalam ruangan yang sedang ia masuki. Setelah beberapa saat mencari, ia menemukan kunci itu di atas meja yang terletak di sebelah kiri ruangan. Kunci itu memiliki corak tumbuhan ivy dan tulisan "Museum Dr. K" yang terpahat di pegangannya.

Ia segera mengambilnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Namun, baru tiga langkah ia berjalan, mendadak speaker yang digantungkan di dinding dekat Management Office itu menyala dengan kerasnya, melantunkan sebuah nada yang rupanya dikenali oleh Yoochun...

'Suara ini...', batinnya. Ia segera berlari ke arah pintu yang berada di depannya, walaupun sedikit jauh. Kemudian, saat akan membuka pintu, tanpa ia sadari di belakangnya muncul sesosok yeoja dengan gaun tidur bewarna hitam kemerahan dengan renda yang menghiasi bagian bawah gaun tersebut serta bagian kerahya. Yeoja itu menggumam dengan suara yang sangat pelan, sehingga Yoochun tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

'Perasaan apa ini..', batin Yoochun yang tiba-tiba diterpa hawa tak mengenakkan karena kemunculan mendadak sesosok yeoja di belakangnya. Yoochun segera membuka knop pintu – takut jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

"Blam!". Yoochun membanting pintu itu. Suara itu pun entah kenapa terhenti begitu ia menutup pintu tadi. Suasana dalam ruangan yang ditempati Yoochun saat ini sangat sepi, berbanding terbalik dengan suasana sebelum Yoochun memasuki ruangan ini. Sesaat ia terdiam, berusaha mencerna kejadian yang baru menimpanya.

'Melodi itu... Perasaan itu... Aish, aku tak dapat mengingatnya! Aku tak ingin mengingatnya! Aku harus segera keluar dari sini.. Aku harus segera menemukan Junsu!'

Dengan pikiran itu, Yoochun kembali berjalan, menyusuri tempat-tempat yang tadi dilewatinya, kembali ke Museum Dr. Kibum. Namun, baru saja ia hendak membuka pintu tersebut, ia melihat sesosok yeoja, mengenakan sebuah dress coklat, menatap keluar jendela yang ada di depannya. Sejenak kemudian, yeoja tersebut menolehkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah Yoochun. Yoochun tersentak. Keadaan wajah yeoja itu.. persis seperti wajah Zhoumi dan Henry saat meninggal! Ia segera membuka pintu museum yang ada di depannya dan berlari masuk, lalu menutup pintu tersebut cepat.

Baru saja ia hedak bernapas lega, mendadak di balik kaca yang terdapat di pintu tersebut menampakkan sosok yeoja tadi, mengintip ke dalam museum tersebut. Mencoba bersembunyi, Yoochun segera mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pintu tersebut, berharap yeoja tadi tak menyadari keberadaannya. Sejenak kemudian, yeoja tersebut menghilang.

Yoochun berdiri. Ia berjalan ke tengah ruangan tersebut, melihat ke sekelilingnya. Mencari keberadaan Junsu. Tak menemukannya, ia pun melihat ke arah meja di sebelah kirinya. Sebuah buku bersampul coklat tua tergeletak di atasnya. Penasaran, ia membukanya.

* * *

Kamera Obscura

Oleh: Dr. Kim Kibum

Setelah mengadakan penelitian cukup lama, aku akhirnya mampu menyempurnakan fungsi Kamera Obscura ini. Kamera Obscura, adalah sebuah kamera kuno yang mampu mengusir sekaligus melihat benda-benda yang tak bisa dilihat oleh mata. Cara menggunakannya memang sama seperti kamera pada umumnya, hanya hasil yang diciptakannya saja yang berbeda. Jika kamera biasa hanya mampu menangkap gambaran mahluk-mahluk tersebut, kamera ini dapat menangkap sekaligus menyegel keberadaan makhluk-makhluk tersebut. Namun, kekuatan kamera ini untuk menyegel terbatas. Hal ini memungkinkan makhluk yang telah disegel tadi untuk kembali lagi.

* * *

Yoochun menutup buku tersebut. Sebuah etalase kaca – yang sudah pecah – bergetar di belakangnya. Menampakkan isinya, sebuah kamera kuno. Yoochun mendekatinya. Mungkinkah ini kamera yang disebutkan di buku tadi? Ia mengambilnya, lalu ia melihat ke layar kamera tersebut – lalu menggerakkannya ke sebelah kanan. Kembali ke kiri. Mendadak kamera tersebut menangkap sosok seorang yeoja yang mengenakan dress putih. Terkejut, Yoochun tak sengaja menekan tombol _shutter _kamera tersebut. Yeoja tadi tampak kesakitan, lalu menghilang.

Yoochun menatap ke arah kamera di tangannya dengan tatapan horor. Rupanya buku tadi benar, kamera ini mampu.. Ah, sudahlah! Ia perlu mencari Junsu. Masih dengan kamera tersebut di tangan, Yoochun melangkah ke arah pintu keluar, berniat membukanya. Tiba-tiba, dua yeoja dan seorang namja muncul di belakangnya. Yoochun segera memotret namja yang paling dekat dengannya itu. Namun, belum sempat ia menyegel namja tersebut, kedua yeoja tadi memukul tangan Yoochun yang memegang kamera tersebut, mengakibatkan kamera tersebut terlempar jauh. 'Fuck!', pikirnya. Ia baru saja akan berlari mengambilnya, ketika ketiga 'orang' tadi mengelilinginya di depan pintu, lalu menyerangnya secara bersamaan. Mengakibatkan Yoochun terjatuh perlahan, pingsan dengan bersandar pada pintu.

**TBC**

Pojok curcol(?):

Uohohoho, gimana? Yang nggak ngerti fatal frame pasti bingung akut =3=

Yang ngerti pun mungkin juga bakalan kagak ngerti(?), soalnya ini khan fatal frame 4 – jarang banget keberadaannya di indo =3= xD

Author FDF aja untung2 an banget dapetnya xDDD

Kalau bingung, coba deh buka wikia-nya fatal frame : http (:/) cameraslens (dotkom) (/) fatalframewiki/ (hapus tada kurungnya XD)

Author-deul juga pusing bikinnya =3=

Tapi ntar ada yang nggak sama ama fatal frame 4 looh, ditunggu aja =3= #nggak ngerti nantang ganti2 alur# XD

Okeh, adakah yang berkenan me-review ff gaje abis ini? Flame diterima loh =3= pake saran tapi 8D

_**Keep or Delete?**_


	2. Chapter 1:Out of Tune:Lee JaejoongYunho

Title : Fatal Frame 4 –K-Pop version-

Author : Cho Luna Kuchiki & FauxDFausey

Disclaimer : Semua karakter yang ada di dalamnya milik pribadi, manajemennya, dan orang tua. Sedangkan Fatal Frame milik Tecmo. Author hanya punya fanfic abal ini =3=

Warning: gaje, abal, OOC akut, sho-ai, typo(s), alur nyontek(?), kecepatan akut, dsb.

**Fatal Frame 4**

_Chapter 1 : Out of Tune (Lee Jaejoong & Jung Yunho)_

'_Sesuatu yang tak diingat oleh seorang pun,_

_Lama-kelamaan akan menjadi sesuatu yang tak pernah ada, bukan?'_

Namja cantik itu menekan tuts-tuts piano yang ada di depannya. Menciptakan serentetan melodi yang terdengar indah, namun juga terasa suram.

'_Aku tak memiliki memori akan masa kecilku,_

_tentang pulau tempat aku tinggal saat masih kecil,_

_tentang rumah yang kutempati dulu,_

_bahkan tentang ayahku sekalipun._

_Aku tak dapat mengingat apapun,_

_sebelum kami diculik._

_Kelima namja yang ditemukan bersamaku,_

_juga tak dapat mengingat apapun._

_Satu-satunya hal yang mampu kuingat samar-samar,_

_hanyalah sepenggal melodi..'_

Kilasan-kilasan masa lalunya mulai bermunculan di kepalanya. Bersamaan dengan munculnya kilasan-kilasan tersebut, melodi yang awalnya ia mainkan dengan tempo lambat, lambat laun menjadi cepat.

_Di bawah sinar bulan, di tengah kerumunan orang banyak, nampak enam namja kecil, semuanya mengenakan yukata putih dan sebuah topeng kayu. Empat di antaranya nampak memainkan alat musik yang berbeda-beda, sedangkan dua sisanya nampak menyanyi bersama. Mereka berenam berdiri, membentuk suatu lingkaran besar. Di tengah lingkaran tersebut, nampak seorang namja dewasa, mengenakan yukata berwarna merah darah dan sebuah topeng kayu yang berwarna hitam, dengan rambut pendek berwarna kuning cerah. Namja tersebut nampak menari seperti seorang 'geisha'. Secara mendadak, namja tadi tampak kehilangan kendali. Ia terlihat oleng, lalu berlutut sambil menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat ke arah bulan. Secara mendadak, topeng kayu yang dikenakannya retak dan terbelah menjadi empat._

Namja tadi tampak tersentak, mengakhiri kilasan masa lalunya tadi dengan paksa. Setelah mengatur napasnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya, tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

'_Dan dengan itu, kilasan tadi selalu terhenti._

_Melodi yang membuatku mengingat sekeping memori masa kecilku.._

_Memori apa itu?'_

"Ya! Jaejoongie~! Kemari!", teriak seorang namja dari dek kapal yang terletak di depan ruangan yang ditempatinya kini. Namja itu segera mengangkat kepalanya dan berdiri, menuju ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Wae, Yunho-ya?", ucapnya sambil berjalan. Yunho menunjuk ke arah utara. Samar-samar, Jaejoong dapat melihat sesuatu yang muncul dari balik kabut tebal yang mentupinya.

"Itu…Pulau Rougetsu…", gumam Jaejoong lirih.

'_Dua temanku meninggal dunia,_

_Zhoumi dan Henry,_

_Dua orang lainnya, yang dulu ikut diculik bersamaku..'_

Ia mengeluarkan selembar foto dari sakunya. Dalan foto itu, nampak seorang namja kecil dan seorang yeoja dewasa. Namja kecil itu tampak ceria – di dalam pelukan yeoja berambut _blonde _sepunggung itu. Itu adalah foto dirinya – bersama ibunya, waktu dulu ia masih kecil. Di belakang keduanya, nampak sebuah rumah sakit kuno bergaya Jepang – dengan hiasan sebuah bulan dengan awan yang bergulung-gulung di atap utamanya.

'_Yoochun dan Junsu mengatakan bahwa mereka akan kembali ke pulau ini._

_._

_._

_._

_Mereka belum kembali.'_

0o0o0

_Seorang yeoja tampak terbaring lemah di atas sebuah kasur. Mata yeoja itu terpejam, seolah ia akan segera menyambut ajalnya._

"_Jangan mendekati pulau itu, Jae."_

"_Eomma.."_

"_Kadang, lebih baik tak tahu apa-apa.."_

0o0o0

'_Walau begitu, aku sangat ingin mengetahuinya,_

_apa yang terjadi saat itu.._

_Dan memastikan.. bahwa aku akan mengembalikan ingatanku yang hilang.'_

Jaejoong dan Yunho menghentikan langkahnya. Keduanya mengangkat kepalanya, menatap rumah sakit kuno di depan mereka. Tangan kiri Yunho bergerak, meraih tangan kanan Jaejoong. Menggenggamnya erat. Dan menuntunnya memasuki rumah sakit itu, bersama-sama.

Yunho mengarahkan senternya ke sekeliling resepsionis rumah sakit itu – yang sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan kecil. Di sebelah kanan pintu masuk, ada sebuah jam kuno besar – dengan gambar fase-fase bulan menggantikan angka jam. Di sebelah kanan jam kuno tersebut, ada sebuah meja resepsionis – yang sudah tak berbentuk. Di bagian kanan meja tersebut terdapat sebuah telepon kuno. Di sebelah kanan meja resepsionis tersebut, ada sebuah lorong kecil – entah ke mana.

Di tengah langit-langit ruangan, terdapat lampu gantung besar tua yang menghiasi ruangan itu. Di pinggir sebelah kanan ruangan terdapat dua buah sofa, dengan sebuah gramaphone yang membatasi kedua sofa tersebut. Di depannya dan Jaejoong terdapat sebuah 'Gerbang Tori'(gerbang masuk yang biasanya ada di kuil-kuil shinto) yang diberi hiasan naga di atasnya, dilengkapi sebuah 'Shimenawa'(tali tambang yang terbuat dari jalinan jerami yang disucikan – lalu dipasangi beberapa kertas yang dilipat-lipat secara zig-zag). Di balik gerbang tersebut, terlihat sebuah tangga besar, dengan sebuah gerbang besar di ujungnya.

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong, mengajaknya menaiki tangga di depannya. Setelah sampai di atas, ia berusaha membuka gerbang tersebut, namun bukannya terbuka, ia malah menemukan sebuah kertas terselip di antaranya. Dengan tulisan yang persis dengan tulisan Yoochun. Mereka berdua membaca isinya perlahan, berusaha mencari petunjuk keberadaan temannya itu.

* * *

_Sejak pertama kali aku melihat Pulau Rougetsu, rasanya dadaku terus berdebar-debar._

_Aku tak bisa mengingat apapun – saat aku berada di sini dulu, tapi aku terus merasa seolah tercekik._

_Seperti yang Junsu katakan, mungkin ada sesuatu di pulau ini._

_Secara tiba-tiba, Junsu mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi ke Pulau Rougetsu, dan aku ikut karena aku mengkhawatirkannya._

_Dia tak mau mengatakan alasannya, berapa kalipun aku bertanya kepadanya._

_Aku khawatir Junsu telah ditipu seseorang sehingga ia pergi ke pulau itu._

_Semakin lama, kami semakin dekat dengan pulau itu._

_Junsu terus menatap pulau itu dengan tatapan dingin. Ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, aku merasa seolah ia semakin jauh dariku. _

_Jika, seperti Zhoumi dan Henry,  
__Junsu juga akan menghilang…_

* * *

Setelah mereka membacanya, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk turun, kembali ke ruang resepsionis tadi. Namun, baru saja mereka menuruni lima anak tangga, tiba-tiba muncul Yoochun, berjalan lurus menuju lorong yang ada di sebelah kanan meja resepsionis tadi.

"Yoochunie!", teriak keduanya, memanggil Yoochun. Tak digubris, mereka akhirnya mengikuti Yoochun. Memasuki lorong kecil tadi. Lorong itu pendek, mungkin hanya sekitar empat sampai lima meter, dengan sebuah pintu kayu di ujungnya.

Mereka berdua membukanya. Di depan mereka, tampak Yoochun memasuki sebuah ruangan, dan pintu yang dimasukinya pun tertutup, pelan. Kembali, mereka berdua mengikutinya. Di samping pintu tadi, nampak sebuah papan bertuliskan "Museum Dr. Kim Kibum". Akhirnya, mereka berdua membuka pintu itu dan memasukinya.

Di sebuah etalase dekat pintu, Jaejoong melihat sebuah guntingan koran yang menarik perhatiannya – karena memuat sebuah foto seseorang yang meninggal dengan pose yang sama ketika Zhoumi dan Henry ditemukan. Penasaran, ia pun mengambil dan membacanya.

* * *

**_Punahnya Penduduk Pulau Rougetsu_**

_Kemarin sore, pukul 5.30, ketika kapten kapal "Cassiopeia" tiba di salah satu pelabuhan Pulau Rougetsu, ia melaporkan bahwa banyak penduduk pulau yang telah tewas._

_Pada saat penemuan, para polisi khawatir bahwa mereka itu telah terinfeksi oleh suatu penyakit, karena mereka semua ditemukan dalam keadaan mengerikan dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajah mereka._

_Dimana penduduk pulau yang tersisa?_

_Jejak-jejak penduduk pulau tersebut memang ditemukan, namun polisi masih belum menemukan orang-orang yang selamat._

_Sebelum polisi menemukan mayat-mayat yang tersisa, pencarian akan terus dilakukan._

_Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa banyak penduduk pulau yang mati atau hilang, tidak ada bukti kecelakaan atau perlawanan. Para penduduk pulau tampaknya telah tiba-tiba menghilang di tempat kejadian, dan polisi telah mengumumkan bahwa leher mayat-mayat itu terpelintir dengan tidak wajar._

* * *

Jaejoong terkejut. Ternyata, keadaan kedua temannya itu bisa dibilang 'wajar' di pulau ini. Ia menunjukkan guntingan koran tadi pada Yunho, yang tampaknya juga menemukan sebuah buku bersampul coklat tua. Mereka berdua bertukar pandang, sebelum akhirnya menukar barang yang mereka temukan. Jaejoong kembali membaca buku yang Yunho temukan tadi.

* * *

**_Tentang Pulau Rougetsu _**

**_dan _**

**_Ritual Tari Kagura_**

_Pulau Rougetsu, biasa dikenal sebagai "Pulau yang Paling Dekat dengan Neraka", sejak dulu memang selalu ditakuti. Namun seiring waktu berjalan, Kepulauan Rougetsu tampaknya tidak lagi menjadi tempat yang tertutup bagi orang luar._

_Dulu, ada beberapa bencana besar yang menghancurkan pulau itu, namun, nampaknya lambat laun pulau ini mulai pulih._

_Bukannya menjauhi orang asing sepertiku, penduduk pulau ini malah memperkenalkanku dengan budaya berharga Pulau Rougetsu: Ritual Tari Kagura, juga ukiran-ukiran bulan berawan yang indah di pulau ini. _

_Sepertinya, sambutan penduduk pulau ini mulai mempengaruhiku._

_Aku datang ke pulau ini untuk mencari bahan untuk kamera obscura, secara khusus untuk kepercayaan para penduduk pulau ini._

_Di pulau ini, bulan dianggap sebagai obyek keagamaan._

_Di sini, ketika bulan berada di dalam matahari – lewat gerhana, memori, sifat.. dan karenanya, jiwa seseorang terungkap._

_Menurut mereka, meskipun tubuhnya hilang, jiwa seseorang tetap ada di "Dunia Lain", dan bulan adalah pintu menuju Dunia Lain. Bulan, tentu saja dijadikan simbol dari Dunia Lain._

_Jiwa-jiwa orang mati kembali ke pulau selama tarian Kagura, dan ini juga adalah fungsi utama dari topeng-topeng yang dibuat oleh penduduk pulau itu._

_Para gadis kuil memakai topeng selama ritual, dan diyakini bahwa saat ritual ini dilangsungkan, bulan membuat kontak antara dunia ini dan dunia orang mati._

_Ada lebih dari satu jenis topeng di pulau ini. Berbagai jenis topeng digunakan untuk keperluan yang berbeda-beda. Dengan meneliti topeng ini, aku pasti akan bisa membuat kemajuan besar dalam penelitianku tentang Dunia Lain._

* * *

Jaejoong dan Yunho baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, ketika tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara jepretan kamera. Dan di depan mereka, tergeletak di lantai, ada sebuah kamera kuno. Jaejoong membungkuk, mengambil kamera tersebut.

"Apa ini kamera obscura yang disebutkan di buku tadi?", gumamnya. Yunho hanya terdiam, ia tak bisa membawa kamera tersebut, karena tangan kanannya sudah memegang sebuah senter.

Sebuah kertas kecil terjatuh dari kamera tersebut. Yunho mengambilnya.

"Bukankah ini tulisan Yoochun?", tanya Yunho.

"Lagi?", tanya Jaejoong. Mereka pun membacanya berdua.

* * *

_Waktu terasa bergulir begitu cepat, aku telah berada di Pulau Rougetsu sekarang._

_Sejak aku sampai di pulau ini, perasaan pusing yang menyerangku semakin parah._

_Udara serasa tak bergerak,_

_rasanya begitu menyakitkan untuk bernapas sekalipun._

_Sampai saat ini, suasana dan melodi mengingatkanku akan hal-hal yang telah kulupakan. _

_Sama seperti saat Jaejoong memperdengarkan melodi yang dibuatnya padaku._

_Walaupun aku mengingat beberapa hal, hal-hal itu tak cukup jelas._

_Hanya seperti rasa sakit, atau sentuhan…  
__Hal-hal yang terlalu samar untuk diucapkan lewat kata-kata._

_Namun, sekarang perasaan ini berubah. Dari dalam diriku, seolah sesuatu yang besar dan gelap akan keluar._

_Suatu hari, ia akan menembus pikiranku._

_Setidaknya, mungkin semuanya akan membaik jika aku menunggu Jaejoong dan Yunho untuk datang kemari._

* * *

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, Jaejoong membalikkan badannya. Di balik salah satu pintu – bukan pintu yang mereka lewati sebelumnya, ada sebuah celah kecil – namun terlalu gelap untuk melihat apa yang ada di baliknya. Penasaran, ia menyuruh Yunho untuk mengarahkan senternya ke celah tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua, ketika mereka melihat wajah Yoochun, menatap ke arah mereka dengan tajam.

"Yoo-Yoochunie?", ucap Jaejoong takut. Sesaat kemudian, Yoochun bukannya menjawab panggilan Jaejoong, melainkan malah membanting pintu itu keras.

"Yoochunie!", panggil Yunho. Ia berlari ke arah pintu itu, berusaha membuka pintu yang dibanting Yoochun tadi. Namun hasilnya nihil, bukannya pintu itu terbuka, melainkan malah kamera yang ada di genggaman Jaejoong bergetar. Mereka berdua berpandangan bingung.

"Coba foto pintu ini dengan kamera itu, mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu.", ucap Yunho ragu. Jaejoong mengangguk ragu, dan mengarahkan kamera tersebut ke arah pintu itu, lalu menekan _shutternya_.

Anehnya, yang muncul di layar kamera tersebut bukanlah foto sebuah pintu kayu, melainkan foto lima buah topeng yang digantungkan di suatu tembok, dengan topeng yang berada di –kedua dari kiri- tampak tak jelas.

"Mungkinkah.. kita harus mencari tempat topeng-topeng ini digantungkan?", ucap Jaejoong lirih. Yunho mengangguk.

"Mungkin sesuatu akan terjadi jika kita menemukannya. Kajja, kita keluar dari sini!", ucapnya, menarik tangan kanan Jaejoong untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Saat ia hendak membuka pintu tersebut, bayangan seorang yeoja tampak di kaca yang terdapat di pintu itu. Setelah beberapa detik, yeoja itu menghilang.

Setelah menelan ludah ragu, ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Ia melihat ke sebelah kirinya. Tak ada apapun. Ia menoleh ke sebelah kanan…

"Kyaah!", jerit Jaejoong, setelah melihat sosok yang ada di sebelah Yunho. Yeoja yang dilihatnya itu memakai pakaian perawat, dengan wajah penuh bekas luka. Lagi-lagi, kamera yang ada di tangan Jaejoong bergetar perlahan.

Memutuskan untuk mengikuti 'perintah' kamera tersebut, Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk memotret perawat yang mulai bergerak perlahan ke arahnya itu. Tak diduganya, setelah ia menekan tombol _shutter_, sang perawat tampak kesakitan, lalu berlutut dan menghilang.

"Dia menghilang.. Apa itu barusan? Dia terlihat seperti seorang perawat, tapi… Apa tadi itu kekuatan kamera ini?", gumam Jaejoong ketakutan. Yunho yang merasakan gelagatnya, meraih tangan kanan Jaejoong dan meremasnya, berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka kembali berjalan ke arah kanan, terus memasuki lorong tersebut, dan membuka pintu yang ada di ujung lorong, sambil melihat ke arah dinding, barangkali mereka menemukan topeng yang ada di foto tadi.

Mereka terus menyusuri lorong tadi, sampai mereka kembali menemukan sebuah pintu di ujung lorong. Setelah memasukinya, mereka sampai di sebuah hall kecil. Mereka berjalan lurus, hingga sebuah tawa anak kecil dari sebelah kanan mereka menginterupsi perjalanan mereka. Mereka menoleh ke sumber suara, dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang berlari, lalu menghilang di depan sebuah pintu.

"Eh? Dia menghilang?", ucap Jaejoong bingung.

"Kita coba ikuti saja anak itu.. Mungkin ia bisa menunjukkan jalan kepada kita.", ucap Yunho. Akhirnya, mereka pun mengikuti anak itu, memasuki pintu kayu yang ada di sebelah kanan mereka.

Di balik pintu itu, nampak sebuah ruang makan luas, dengan beberapa lilin yang menyala di dalamnya, memberi penerangan, walaupun hanya samar-samar.

"Ruangan ini terlalu luas, bagaimana kalau kita berpencar? Aku ke sebelah kanan, kau ke sebelah kiri.", usul Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk, ragu.

Pertama-tama, Ia menghampiri sebuah counter yang cukup luas. Ketika ia melihat ke dalam counter tersebut, mendadak muncul seorang namja, dengan kepala diperban dan tubuh penuh darah. Spontan, ia menjerit kaget dan jatuh ke belakang.

Sementara itu, Yunho segera memulai pencariannya. Di atas sebuah piano, ia menemukan sebuah kertas – yang tampaknya lagi-lagi ditulis oleh Yoochun. Ia baru akan memanggil Jaejoong ketika ia mendengar jeritannya.

"Kyaah!"

Mendengar jeritan Jaejoong, Yunho segera berlari menghampiri Jaejoong dan membantunya berdiri.

"Wae? Apa kau melihat sesuatu?", tanyanya panik.

"Di balik counter itu..", ucap Jaejoong takut sambil menunjuk counter tadi dengan tangan gemetar.

"Eh? Aku tak melihat apapun?", ucap Yunho bingung.

"Mungkin.. ia juga menghilang..", balas Jaejoong lirih. Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong erat, berusaha menenangkannya. Namun, pelukan itu tak berlangsung lama, karena ia melihat perawat tadi – menoleh ke arahnya setelah menyentuh sesuatu di meja bulat di tengah ruangan. Ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jae.. perawat tadi tampaknya menyentuh sesuatu di meja itu.. Kita lihat dulu, ne?", ucapnya. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan. Yunho mengambil sebuah kunci di atas meja itu. Kunci biasa, dengan gantungan kunci berbentuk persegi dengan ukiran awan di sisi-sisinya. Yunho menemukan sebuah kertas – tepat di bawah kunci yang barusan ia temukan. Ia mengambil kertas tersebut, lalu membacanya dengan seksama bersama Jaejoong.

* * *

**_Cara Membuka Gerbang Menuju Lantai Dua_**

_Pertama, nyalakan control panel di ruang penyimpanan – yang berada tepat di bawah tangga besar di Entrance Hall._

_Kedua,ubah deretan angka yang ada hingga jika dijumlahkan menghasilkan angka **13**._

_Tolong jangan mengoperasikannya tanpa ijin dari Management Office._

* * *

"Oh ya, tadi aku juga menemukan kertas ini di atas piano di sana, sepertinya ini juga ditulis oleh Yoochun.", ucap Yunho setelah membaca kertas tadi.

"Jinja? Mana?", ucap Jaejoong

"Ini..", Jawab Yunho, menyerahkan kertas yang ada di tangannya kepada Jaejoong.

* * *

_Mungkin, aku hanya akan menulis sesuatu_

_Apapun itu, aku akan menulisnya, karena jika aku tak menulis __apapun,_

_Hal itu hanya akan pergi, hilang begitu saja_

_Jika aku tak menuliskannya, aku  
__melupakannya_

_Jika aku tak menuliskannya, _

_ semua akan berakhir_

_Aku melupakan sesuatu, namun semuanya akan segera berakhir._

_Hal itu terus mendekat, perlahan, ia terus mendekat_

_meleleh_

_Eomma, tolong aku_

_tolong_

_Se mua orang memperlakukanku_

_seperti sebuah mainan_

_berhenti membuatku takut_

* * *

_(A/N: ini yang buat author kesel sama ffn. ga bisa di tab argh DX  
padahal harusnya note nya patah2, jadi kesan horornya kerasa  
akhirnya author center XD__)_

"Kenapa ia menulis patah-patah seperti ini?", ucap Jaejoong heran.

"Molla, kajja, kita ke tempat penyimpanan yang disebutkan catatan tadi saja!", balas Yunho.

"Um..", ucap Jaejoong pelan. Ia mengikuti Yunho, menuju sebuah pintu besar di ujung lain ruang makan tersebut. Namun, tiba-tiba ia berhenti di sebelah kanan pintu itu.

"Yun.. bukankah ini topeng yang ada di foto tadi?", ucapnya, menatap ke arah deretan topeng yang digantung di sebelah kanan pintu itu.

"Ne, sepertinya begitu. Tapi, kenapa topeng kedua dari kiri itu hilang?", balas Yunho bingung.

Belum sempat jaejoong menjawab, tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki, mengenakan sebuah topeng kayu, muncul di sebelah kiri Yunho. Anak itu segera berbalik, lalu menghilang di pintu besar tadi.

"Itu dia! Pasti topeng yang dipakai anak itulah topeng yang seharusnya ada di sini! Kajja, Jae, kita ikuti dia!", ucap Yunho, menarik Jaejoong melewati pintu besar itu.

Mereka berjalan lurus, menyusuri lorong itu, hingga mereka menemukan sebuah potongan koran di atas sebuah kotak kecil di ujung lorong tersebut. Kembali, potongan koran tersebut menampakkan foto seseorang dengan pose yang masih sama – kedua tangan yang menutupi wajah.

* * *

**_Kematian orang terakhir_**

_Pada jam 10 pagi ini, diumumkan bahwa seorang gadis yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, orang terakhir yang selamat dalam kasus hilangnya para penduduk Pulau Rougetsu, telah meninggal._

_Penyebab kematiannya adalah syok yang diperparah oleh kelemahan fisik._

* * *

"Eh? Lalu? Perawat itu? Anak kecil itu? Mereka…", ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"Apakah mereka.. hantu?", tebak Yunho.

"Umm.. mungkin..", balas Jaejoong lirih.

"Aah, sudahlah! Yang penting sekarang kita dapatkan topeng itu!", ucap Yunho akhirnya. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pasrah, mengikuti langkah Yunho menuju ke arah kiri, mengikuti lorong tersebut. Di ujung lorong tersebut, nampak sebuah pintu besar. Menera memasukinya, dan mereka kembali ke _Entrance Hall – _melalui jalan yang berbeda. Karena tak menemukan suatu pintu ataupun _control _panel di sekitar mereka, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke sisi lain dari tangga, mencari _control panel_ yang disebutkan dalam catatan tadi.

Ketika mereka sampai di depan tangga, mendadak muncul anak kecil yang tadi mereka ikuti, menatap ke arah mereka berdua sambil menggumamkan sesuatu di balik gerbang besar menuju ke lantai dua, lalu kembali menghilang. Mereka terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke sisi lain tangga. Di sana, mereka menemukan sebuah pintu, yang nampaknya terkunci.

"Coba saja kunci yang tadi, Yun.", usul Jaejoong. Yunho mengangguk setuju, lalu mengeluarkan kunci yang ditemukannya tadi, mencoba membuka pintu di depannya. Cocok. Mereka memasukinya. Di balik pintu itu, nampak sebuah ruangan sempit. Di sisi kanannya, terdapat beberapa benda rusak, sebuah replika burung gagak berukuran besar, serta tumpukan kardus berdebu. Sedangkan di sebelah kiri mereka terdapat sebuah lemari kayu kecil, tergantung di tembok, dengan dua buah kabel tersambung dengan sesuatu di dalamnya. Di sebelah kanan lemari tersebut, nampak sebuah mumi, disandarkan ke tembok dengan posisi berdiri. Di lantai dekat kaki mumi tersebut, mereka melihat sebuah guntingan koran, dengan foto yang masih sama seperti beberapa guntingan koran yang mereka temukan sebelumnya.

"Kurasa itu _control panel_ yang disebutkan, Yun.", ucap Jaejoong, menunjuk lemari kayu kecil tadi.

"Ne, aku rasa begitu. Tapi, aku penasaran dengan guntingan koran itu, kenapa fotonya selalu sama dan tergeletak di mana-mana? Seolah.. meminta untuk ditemukan dan dibaca..", balas Yunho, seraya mengambil guntingan koran tersebut.

* * *

**_Kasus Orang Hilang_**

_Dua minggu telah dilewati sejak pencarian dilakukan, namun keberadaan para penduduk pulau masih belum diketahui._

_Para penduduk hilang saat musim panas, dan sejak pencarian dimulai, banyak yang khawatir bahwa pencarian tidak akan dilanjutkan._

_Penyebab kematian para penduduk pulau juga masih belum diketahui._

_Telah dipastikan bahwa para penduduk tidak terkena wabah apapun. Namun,sampai sekarang, belum ditemukan penyebab kematian yang spesifik._

_Polisi mengatakan bahwa ada hubungan yang patut dicurigai tentang menutupi wajah mereka dan wajah mereka yang ditemukan dalam keadaan hancur, seolah kulitnya ditarik-tarik ke segala arah._

* * *

Mereka berpandangan. Lalu, apa penyebab kematian Zhoumi dan Henry? Yunho menghela napas.

"Sudahlah, kita lihat _control panel_nya saja dulu.", ucapnya. Jaejoong mengangguk, dan mereka berjalan mendekati _control panel_ tersebut. Baru saja mereka akan membukanya, tiba-tiba mumi yang ada di sebelah kanan mereka bergerak. Yunho dan Jaejoong terkejut, lalu menatap horor ke arah mumi yang ada di sebelah kanan mereka tersebut.

"Yuun~ cepat aktifkan _control panel _itu, lalu kita keluar dari sini!", ucapnya takut, masih super kaget karena pergerakan mumi tadi.

Yunho mengangguk pelan, lalu membuka lemari kayu itu. Di dalamnya, tampak lima deret angka – yang bisa digerakkan ke atas dan ke bawah. Persis seperti cara mengoperasikan sebuah _circuit breaker_, atau disingkat _MCB_. (supaya yang bingung bisa cari gambarnya di internet XD) Keduanya tampak menatap deretan angka itu bingung.

"Mungkin, kita harus mengubah susunan angka ini sehingga jika dijumlah menjadi 13?", tebak Yunho.

"Ah! Ya! Pasti itu. Emm..coba ini diturunkan.. terus.. ", balas Jaejoong, sibuk mengotak-atik susunan angka tadi.

"4-5-1-0-3. itu 13 kan?", ucap Yunho, membanti Jaejoong.

"Humm..", gumam Jaejoong, mengubah susunan angka tadi seperti perintah Yunho.

Grak~!

Yunho dan Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya begitu mendengar bunyi tadi.

"Mungkin gerbang tadi sudah terbuka.. Kajja!", ucap Jaejoong semangat, sambil menarik Yunho keluar dari ruangan itu. Sebelum mumi tadi bergerak lagi..

Mereka pun menaiki tangga besar tadi. Baru dua anak tangga mereka naiki, mendadak terdengar bunyi telepon dari meja resepsionis.

Kriing…

"Yu-yun.. Siapa yang menelepon itu?", ucapnya takut. Yunho hanya mengangkat bahu, bingung.

Kriing…

Kriing…

Kriing…

Kriing…

"Aah, sudahlah! Kita angkat saja!", ucap Yunho frustrasi, merasa terganggu dengan bunyi telepon itu. Mereka berdua pun mendekati telepon kuno itu, dan Yunho mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseo…."

"_Kem..balikan…..Kemba…likan… Kembalikan…."_, jawab telepon tadi, dengan suara tak jelas dan nada horor.

Yunho menatap gagang telepon itu ngeri. Kemudian membantingnya kembali ke tempatnya, mengakhiri suara horor tadi.

"Mwo.. Mwoya?", ucapnya takut.

"Wae, Yun?", tanya jaejoong penasaran.

"Hum.. telepon tadi hanya mengatakan "Kembalikan" tiga kali, dengan suara terpatah-patah dan nada horor.", jawab Yunho, masih kaget.

"E-eh? Ah, kita ke lantai dua saja.. Aku takut~", ucap Jaejoong. Yunho hanya mengangguk pasrah, lalu kembali menaiki tangga. Mendadak, di lantai dua, muncul seorang perawat,dengan seorang yeoja berambut hitam sebahu, dengan dress hitam kemerahan yang berenda di bagian kerah dan bagian bawah dress itu. Kemudian menghilang ke arah kanan. Penasaran, mereka berdua mengikutinya.

Di lantai dua, mereka melihat sebuah ruangan kecil yang nampak seperti loket, dengan sebuah pintu di sebelah kiri ruangan kecil itu. Mendadak, terdengar bunyi benda jatuh dari arah pintu itu. Mereka pun membukanya, memasuki lorong itu.

Setelah pintu tertutup dengan suara keras, mendadak muncul yeoja tadi – yang memakai dress hitam – kali ini tanpa perawatnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menghilang. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka – menyusuri lorong itu. Di tengah lorong itu, manik mata Jaejoong kembali menangkap sosok sebuah kertas – dengan tulisan tangan Yoochun. Ia membungkuk, lalu mengambilnya.

* * *

_Saat aku melihat_

_wajahku_

_aku tidak_

_mengerti wajahku_

_ akan menjadi apa_

_Aku tidak mengeali wajahku sendiri_

_wajahku_

_ tahu_

_ wa jah ku_

_ dua orang_

_sama_

* * *

"Kenapa tulisannya mengerikan begini, sih?", ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Molla.. mungkin terjadi sesuatu pada Yoochun.. Kajja!", ucap Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk. Namun, ketika mereka mengangkat kepala mereka, di depan sebuah pintu di bagian kiri lorong itu, mendadak muncul anak kecil bertopeng tadi, menatap ke arah pintu itu, lalu menghilang.

"Anak kecil itu! Kajja, kita ikuti dia!", ucap Yunho, menarik tangan Jaejoong, lalu berlari menghampiri pintu itu. Di depannya, terdapat sebuah papan kecil bertuliskan sesuatu – yang nampaknya mengandung nama anak itu.

* * *

_206 – Anxious Moon_

_Lee Jinki_

* * *

Mereka pun memasukinya. Mereka terkejut, kamar anak itu benar-benar berantakan. Mereka menghampiri meja kecil di pojok kanan ruangan itu, di atasnya nampak sebuah buku kecil – dengan sampul putih dengan gambar seekor ayam di tengahnya. Mereka pun membukanya – nampaknya buku itu adalah diary anak kecil tadi.

* * *

_6 April – Hujan_

_Hari ini, aku menemukannya lagi._

_Kali ini, aku menemukannya di ruang makan,_

_topeng itu._

_Mereka tidak bisa mengambilnya! Mereka tidak boleh mengambilnya!_

_Mereka harus mengembalikannya!_

_Aku menemukannya hari ini,_

_Aku menyembunyikan topeng itu dengan baik,_

_di bawah ranjang._

_Mereka tak akan mengambilnya lagi._

_ Mereka datang dan mengambilnya!_

_ jangan ikuti aku_

* * *

Mereka berdua berpandangan, lalu menghampiri tempat tidur di sebelah kanan mereka. Yunho merogoh bagian bawahnya. Namun, belum sempat mereka menemukannya, mendadak anak kecil itu muncul di sebelah kanan mereka, dengan posisi duduk dan memandang lurus ke arah mereka berdua.

"Jae, kameramu!", teriak Yunho panik, karena anak itu tengah berjalan ke arah Jaejoong, berusaha menyerangnya. Jaejoong mengeluarkan kameranya, lalu memotret anak itu.

Masih belum hilang.

"Coba sekali lagi, ppali!", panik Yunho. Anak itu sudah dekat, dekat sekali dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memotretnya sekali lagi.

Berhasil! Kali ini anak itu tampak kesakitan dan menghilang.

Yunho menghembuskan napas lega, lalu kembali mencari topeng yang tadi dibawa oleh anak itu.

Sedangkan Jaejoong, ia mengambil sebuah sobekan kertas, yang terjatuh di tempat anak tadi menghilang. Ia membacanya.

* * *

_Topeng itu tak ada._

_ Seseorang mencurinya._

_Jika mereka tak mengembalikannya segera_

_ aku akan menghilang dengan cepat_

_Siapakah yang mencurinya?_

_ Kembalikan_

_Kembalikan kembalikan kembalikan_

_ Mengh il ang_

_Kembalikan_

* * *

Jaejoong terdiam. Mungkin anak tadi yang menelepon Yunho. Sedangkan, di saat yang bersamaan, Yunho telah menemukan topeng itu. Ia menoleh ke arah Jaejoong, terkejut mendapati Jaejoong tengah membaca sesuatu.

"Apa itu, Jae?", tanyanya, menyimpan topeng yang ditemukannya.

"Ani, hanya.. sobekan diary anak itu. Mungkin tadi dialah yang meneleponmu…", jawabnya. Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong bingung, lalu membacanya.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Ia meminta mengembalikan ini, eh? Hah, sudahlah. Ayo, kita kembali ke ruang makan.", ajak Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk, lalu mengikuti langkah Yunho, kembali ke ruang makan.

Di tengah jalan, seorang yeoja berjubah merah menyerang mereka. Jaejoong memotretnya. Sekali, dua kali, dan yeoja itu menghilang. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, Yunho menggantungkan topeng itu ke dinding. Bunyi pintu berderit terdengar. Mereka berpandangan.

"Mungkin.. pintu yang dikunci oleh Yoochun tadi?", tebak Jaejoong.

"Ha? Mungkin juga sih.. Ya sudah, kajja, kita ke sana!", balas Yunho.

Mereka pun kembali, lewat lorong yang beru saja mereka lewati. Di ujung lorong itu, mendadak sesosok namja tua muncul di belakang Jaejoong.

"Ja-Jae! Di belakangmu!", ucap Yunho, menyadari keberadaan namja itu. Jaejoong pun mengeluarkan kameranya. Namun, belum sempat Jaejoong memotretnya, mendadak namja tadi mengayunkan tangannya, memukul tangan Jaejoong, mengakibatkan kamera tersebut terlempar… ke bawah kaki Yunho.

Yunho mengambilnya. Ia hampir saja memberikannya pada Jaejoong, ketika dilihatnya namja tadi..

Hampir mencekik Jaejoong.

"Jae!", teriaknya panik. Reflek, ia memotret namja tadi panik, berhasil membuatnya mundur satu langkah. Ia menekan tombol _shutter_ sekali lagi, namun tampaknya kamera itu tak mau mengambil foto namja tadi.

"Yun, kamera itu butuh waktu untuk _re-charge_, selama tiga detik.", teriak Jaejoong, melihat wajah bingung Yunho. Yunho mengangguk, kemudian kembali memotret namja tadi. Kali ini bisa. Setelah menunggu tiga detik, ia kembali memotretnya. Dan kali ini namja itu menghilang. Yunho menghela napas lega, lalu mengembalikan kamera itu kepada Jaejoong.

"Jae, gwaenchana?", tanyanya khawatir.

"Ne, lagipula ia tak mengenaiku. Kajja, kita ke tempat Yoochunie.", balas Jaejoong, seraya mengambil kamera tersebut. Yunho mengangguk, lalu meraih tangan kanan Jaejoong, menuntuknnya kembali ke Museum Dr. Kibum.

Di depan pintu yang tadi dikunci oleh Yoochun, mereka mendengar suara tangisan, selama sedetik. Suara tangisan.. Yoochun.

"Wa-wae?", gumam Jaejoong takut sekaligus bingung. Kenapa Yoochun menangis?

"Molla, tapi pintunya tak terkunci, kita masuk saja.", balas Yunho, membuka pintu di depannya. Ternyata, ruangan itu adalah sebuah perpustakaan, dengan empat buah rak buku besar, dengan sebuah jalan lebar di tengah ruangan. Mereka menlewatinya, dan di ujung jalan, mereka melihat sosok Yoochun, berdiri membelakangi mereka berdua, dengan kepala menunduk dan kedua tangan menutupi wajah. Persis seperti posisi seseorang yang sedang menangis.

"Yoo-Yoochunie?", panggil Jaejoong cemas. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, berniat menyentuh pundak temannya itu. Namun, belum sempat ia menyentuhnya, suara Yoochun menginterupsinya.

"Jaejoongie?", ucapnya lirih.

"Yoochunnie..", balas Jaejoong, mengira temannya itu ketakutan.

"Jae.. Jaejoongie..", balas Yoochun.

"Siapa di sana? Siapa.. di sana..?", lanjutnya, seraya menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong, menampakkan wajahnya yang… seperti wajah Zhoumi dan Henry saat meninggal?

"Kyaah!", jerit Jaejoong, terkejut, lalu mundur beberapa langkah. Yunho pun tampak terkejut, mendapati temannya dalam keadaan wajah hancur. Yunho tersentak. Lalu, jangan-jangan.. Yoochun…

"Jae! Coba kau potret dia!", teriaknya, merasa dugaannya mungkin benar. Jaejoong mengangguk lemah, lalu memotret Yoochun.

Yoochun tampak tersentak, lalu mundur selangkah.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berpandangan horor. Jadi.. Yoochun.. mungkinkah?

Jaejoong memotret Yoochun sekali lagi.

Dan sekali lagi.

Kemudian, Yoochun tampak kesakitan, dan menghilang.

Jaejoong menatap kaget ke arah tempat Yoochun menghilang.

"Jadi… Yoochun…", ucap Yunho pelan. Jaejoong menatap ke arah kanan, tempat Yunho berdiri. Kemudian, pandangannya beralih ke arah sebuah cermin di belakang Yunho.

Di cermin itu, tampak wajahnya hancur, persis seperti keadaan wajah Yoochun tadi. Jaejoong tersentak. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya kembali seperti semula.

"Tadi.. apa itu?", gumamnya kaget, terus menatap ke arah cermin tadi.

"Wa.. wajah..ku…", gumam Jaejoong.

**TBC**

Haaiiiii =3=

Chapter 1 datang =3=

Ada yang menunggu? Nggak ada ya? #pundung

Inilah yang berubah, tokoh utamanya yang harusnya cuma satu aku jadiin dua, Yunjae =3=

Yunjae shipper manaa~? XD

Okeh, Bales review dulu yaa~ =3=

_**Guest**_:

Uwoo, udah main fatal frame 123?

Keren XD #halah

Author F aja yang 3 nggak kuat xD

Kalo fatal frame 1 Cuma liat temen main, nggak punya xD

Baru namatin yang 2 sama 4 xD

Buatin fatal frame 123? Kalo udah selesai ya =3= soalnya mbulet, author bingung =3=

* * *

Bagi reviewer yang punya account di FFn, silahkan cek PM ya =3=

Last, mind to review? Flame diterima =3= pake saran tapi xD

_**Keep or Delete?**_


	3. Chapter 2 : Resonance : Kim Junsu

Title : Fatal Frame 4 –K-Pop version-

Author : Cho Luna Kuchiki & FDF

Disclaimer : Semua karakter yang ada di dalamnya milik pribadi, manajemennya, dan orang tua. Sedangkan Fatal Frame milik Tecmo. Author hanya punya fanfic abal ini =3=

Warning: gaje, abal, OOC akut, sho-ai, typo(s), alur nyontek(?), kecepatan akut, dsb.

**Fatal Frame 4**

_Chapter 2: Resonance (Kim Junsu)_

Junsu menatap Yoochun dingin. Dilihatnya Yoochun sedang melamun, dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Kita-lah korban berikutnya.", ucap Junsu, menyadarkan Yoochun dari lamunannya. "Kita berenam yang dulu diculik, satu persatu, kita akan.."

"Hentikan!", teriak Yoochun, memotong perkataan Junsu.

'Sesuatu..Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi di sini…', pikir Junsu. Ia membalikkan badannya, membelakangi Yoochun.

_Junsu menengadahkan kepalanya. Di depannya, nampak sebuah kaca besar, merefleksikan bayangan dirinya. Ia memandang lekat-lekat bayangannya, ketika tiba-tiba wajahnya nampak hancur di sana. Persis seperti keadaan wajah Zhoumi dan Henry saat meninggal. Ia tersentak, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia kembali menurunkan tangannya dan menatap bingung ke arah cermin ketika refleksi wajahnya nampak kembali seperti semula._

"_Kembalilah", ucap sebuah suara di belakangnya. Junsu melirik ke arah kiri cerminnya. Di sana, nampak seorang namja berjas hitam. Wajah namja itu tak terlihat jelas, tertutup oleh bayangan hitam yang membuat wajahnya hanya nampak separuh. Junsu membalikkan badannya, terkejut. Sejak kapan namja ini ada di belakangnya? Bibir namja itu kembali terbuka, mengucapkan sederet kata._

"_ke Pulau Rougetsu."_

_0o0o0_

Junsu tersentak. Kenapa tiba-tiba kilasan kejadian itu muncul di benaknya? Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu ia kembali berjalan, melewati sebuah tangga di sebelah kanannya.

"Sebelah sini", sebuah suara terdengar, pelan. Junsu menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh kaget ke arah sebelah kanannya. Di persimpangan tangga tersebut, nampak seorang namja, dengan jas hitam. Junsu tersentak. Namja itu! Namja yang membuatnya kembali ke pulau ini. Ia mendongak, melihat wajah namja itu… yang sama persis dengan wajahnya? Ia pun berjalan menaiki tangga itu, berusaha meraih wajah namja itu. Ketika ia telah hampir menyentuh wajah namja itu, sebuah suara kembali terdengar pelan.

"Apa kau sudah melupakannya?", ucap suara itu. Mendadak, tubuh Junsu terasa limbung. Ia merasa tubuhnya terjatuh ke arah kanan. Suara itu terdengar kembali, sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

"_Apa kau sudah melupakannya?"_

_0o0o0_

_Seorang namja kecil berjas hitam nampak berdiri menghadapnya. Namja berjas hitam itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyentuh pipi kiri Junsu lembut._

_0o0o0_

_Nampak sekilas wajah tersenyum seseorang – seorang namja, yang nampaknya dikenalnya. Wajah namja itu tampak –_

_0o0o0_

Junsu tersentak. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Tempat ini…", ucapnya bingung. Di sebelah kanannya nampak sebuah jendela, dengan sebuah tirai besar yang menutupi seluluh dinding di sekirar jendela itu. Sedang ia sedang berdiri di sebuah tangga kecil – kalau bisa disebut tangga, yang hanya memiliki tiga anak tangga. Ia menatap ke arah bawah tangga yang sedang dipijaknya. Sebuah.. kamera? Junsu membungkuk, mengambil kamera tersebut. Bukankah ini…kamera yang dibawanya dari rumahnya? Sejak kapan kamera ini berada di sini? Ia melihat sebuah buku bersampul coklat tua, tergeletak di sebelah kamera itu. Ia mengambilnya.

* * *

_Bentuk dasar kamera obscura ini, sebagai bukti dari penyelidikan kami, dipercayakan pada keturunan keluarga Kim._

_Kamera inilah tiruan pertama kamera obscura yang berhasil dibuat._

_Kamera ini masih belum pernah diuji coba, namun teoriku bahwa gambar mereka yang telah meninggal bisa disegel di dalam film itu mungkin saja nyata._

_Bagaimanapun juga, para pendeta dan gadis kuil Shinto adalah orang-orang yang sensitif terhadap roh, dan kamera ini memiliki efek kuat terhadap mereka._

_Larangan pada penggunaan kamera ini telah kuprediksi._

* * *

'Kamera yang kumiliki di rumah..bisa memotret masa lalu? Kalau begitu, dengan ini, Aku akan bisa mencari petunjuk tentang memoriku yang hilang.', pikirnya. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya, sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Yoochun.. Dimana Yoochun?", ucapnya pelan. "Aku harus mencarinya.", lanjutnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah depannya, ke arah sebuah gerbang kecil yang terbuat dari besi yang diukir. Di depannya, nampak sebuah ruangan – yang menurutnya lebih nampak seperti sebuah loket. Ia mendengar sebuah suara – yang terdengar mirip suara alarm.

"Darimana suara tadi datang?", ucapnya. Ia kembali berjalan, memasuki ruangan kecil tadi. Ternyata, suara yang didengarnya tadi berasal dari sebuah _intercom_ yang terdapat di ujung kanan ruangan itu. Di bagian kanan _intercom _itu, terdapat nomor dan nama pasien yang ada di kamar tersebut. Sedangkan di bagian kirinya, nampak sebuah telepon, tergantung di bagian atas kiri, dengan sebuah switch-empat-angka yang membuka pintu ke kamar-kamar pasien di lantai dua di bawahnya. Penasaran, ia mendekati _intercom_ tersebut, lalu ia mengangkat gagang telepon yang tersedia. Dari telepon tersebut, terdengar suara seorang namja kecil – sedang menangis.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Tolong aku.. Junsu-ie, tolong aku!", ucap namja itu. Junsu tersentak, mengenali suara yang didengarnya.

"Ini…bukankah ini suara Yoochun waktu kecil?", ucapnya bingung. Ia menoleh ke arah lampu yang berkedip-kedip lemah di interkom tersebut.

"Sebuah panggilan untuk perawat dari kamar 203.. Apa Yoochun ada di ruangan ini?", ucapnya bingung. Ia akhirnya kembali, bermaksud untuk menuju kamar 203. Namun, ketika ia akan membuka pintu, sebuah buku berukuran A4 yang tergeletak di sebuah meja di samping kanannya menarik perhatiannya. Ia pun mengambilnya, dan membaca isinya.

* * *

_Daftar Pasien di Lantai II_

_Para penghuni Rougetsu Hall pada bulan Agustus 1970_

_Kamar 203 – Purifying Moon  
__Park Yoochun  
__Umur: 7  
__Catatan khusus:  
__Pasien cenderung menutup diri, dan kami percaya bahwa pasien lain yang seumuran dengannya suka menindasnya. Harap untuk terus mengawasinya baik-baik._

_Kamar 204 – Shadow Moon  
__Kim 'Key' Kibum  
__Umur: 17  
__Catatan khusus:  
__Sebelum kematian Im Yoona, pasien ini seharusnya akan dipindahkan ke Rumah Sakit Lee. Namun, pasien ini memenjarakan dirinya di kamarnya dan menolak untuk dipindahkan. Kami memerlukan suatu latihan khusus untuk memindahkan pasien ini. Bersiaplah untuk pelanggaran-pelanggaran lainnya._

_Kamar 205 – Raining Moon  
__Jung Jessica  
__Umur: 21  
__Catatan khusus:  
__Karena pasien ini tidak menunjukkan reaksi khusus saat melihat cermin, nampaknya pasien ini masih belum mengalami Budding (tahap pertama dari Blooming). Bagaimanapun juga, emosi dan tindakan pasien ini sangat tidak stabil karena kehilangan memori yang disebabkan oleh Getsuyuu Syndrome. Tolong perhatikan dia dengan hati-hati._

_Kamar 206 – Anxious Moon  
__Lee Jinki  
__Umur: 5  
__Catatan khusus:  
__Pasien memiliki kecenderungan kleptomaniac (kecenderungan untuk meminjam benda tanpa dikembalikan). Jika anda menemukan sesuatu di kamarnya, mohon untuk melapor pada Suster Ryeowook. Mengambil kembali barang yang dicuri akan membuatnya marah, namun jika anda memintanya dengan sopan, ia tidak akan menolak untuk mengembalikan barang itu._

_Kamar 207 – Orchid Moon  
__Heechul  
__Umur: 12  
__Catatan khusus:  
__Pasien ini memiliki kepribadian yang sangat agresif. Gurauannya yang kejam seringkali mengakibatkan masalah dan cedera bagi para staf rumah sakit, termasuk beberapa luka sayatan pisau pada telinga seorang perawat. Mohon untuk memperhatikan anak ini dengan sangat hati-hati._

* * *

Junsu menatap bingung buku di tangannya. Blooming? Getsuyuu Syndrome? Sepertinya ia pernah mendengarnya entah dari mana..Ah, sudahlah! Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya, memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan tentang hal itu saat ini. Ia kembali melihat sebuah buku di atas meja yang terletak di sebelah kirinya, lalu membacanya.

* * *

_Laporan Perawat Lantai II (1)_

_Anak-anak itu terus bertingkah, membuka dan menutup pintu yang menuju kamar-kamar pasien di lantai II. _

_Password untuk membuka pintu itu terus diubah secara berkala, namun entah kenapa terus-menerus bocor._

_Sepertinya, "Password Game", sebagaimana mereka menyebutnya, telah menjadi populer di kalangan anak-anak._

_Dalam permainan itu, password untuk membuka pintu itu dituliskan di suatu tempat. Mereka diberi petunjuk, lalu membuat sebuah permainan untuk mencarinya._

_Mereka telah ditegur dengan keras, dan direktur juga telah mengatakan untuk lebih hati-hati dengan pintu Menegement Office di masa depan._

_Jika pintu terbuka, aku takut pasien akan berkeliaran._

_Untuk mencegah kejadian seperti itu terjadi lagi, jika anda melihat password itu tertulis di mana saja, tolong dihapus._

* * *

Junsu menatap buku itu dengan pandangan senang. 'Aku harus mencari password itu!', batinnya. Ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, lalu berjalan ke arah kiri. Ia menuruni sebuah tangga besar yang ada di sana, menuju ke _Entrance Hall_.

Saat ia berada di tengah-tengah tangga itu, mendadak terdengar suara tawa anak kecil. Ia menoleh ke asal suara. Bukankah itu dia dan Yoochun waktu kecil? Penasaran, ia mengikuti bayangan anak-anak kecil tersebut, mengarah ke sebuah pintu kecil di sisi kanan tangga. Di depan pintu tersebut, mendadak kedua anak tadi menghilang.

Ia memasuki pintu itu, menampakkan sebuah ruangan kecil, dengan beberapa benda rusak, sebuah replika burung gagak berukuran besar, serta tumpukan kardus berdebu di bagian kanan ruangan itu. Sedangkan di sebelah kirinya terdapat sebuah lemari kayu kecil, tergantung di tembok, dengan dua buah kabel tersambung dengan sesuatu di dalamnya. Di sebelah kanan lemari tersebut, nampak sebuah mumi, disandarkan ke tembok dengan posisi berdiri. Ia menghampiri tumpukan kardus itu.

Ia melihat sebuah gambaran tangan anak kecil. Gambar itu digambar dengan krayon, menampakkan sebuah jam kuno besar, dengan fase-fase bulan yang digambar secara asal di pojok kanan kertas. Ia membalikkan kertas tersebut, dan menemukan sebuah tulisan tangan yang tidak beraturan, ditulis dengan krayon warna-warni, menampakkan kata "Password Game". Junsu mengernyit bingung sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menjentikkan jarinya mengerti.

"Ini hint Password Game itu! Kurasa password itu dituliskan di jam ini. Tapi, apa maksud gambar fase-fase bulan ini?", ucapnya. Ia sedang berpikir keras, ketika tiba-tiba mumi di sebelah kanan lemari kayu itu bergerak, menimbulkan bunyi 'Grusak' keras di belakang Junsu.

"Oh my god sun!", jerit Junsu kaget. Ia segera berlari keluar dari ruangan itu, kembali ke bawah tangga besar yang tadi dilaluinya. Ia baru akan berpikir lagi, ketika ia melihat sebuah jam kuno di dekat meja resepsionis yang ada di hall itu. Ia mendekatinya, dan melihat bahwa gambar fase-fase bulan dilukiskan sebagai pengganti angka yang menunjukkan waktu di jam itu. Ia mendekatinya, dan mengamati jam itu. Dilihatnya ada bekas-bekas torehan krayon di bagian bawah jam itu.

"Aku merasakan hawa aneh. Apa akan terjadi sesuatu jika aku memotretnya? Bukankah kamera ini dituliskan memiliki kekuatan mistis..", ucap Junsu. Ia mengarahkan kameranya, memotret bekas coretan itu. Ia menatap kaget ke arah layarnya, ketika perlahan foto bagian bawah kamera tersebut tampak berubah, menunjukkan sederet angka.

"8395? Angka apa ini? Apa ini password yang membuka pintu yang menuju kamar-kamar di lantai dua?", pikirnya bingung. Ia kemudian berbalik, memutuskan untuk kembali ke _Management Office, _ketika ia melihat secarik kertas tergeletak di sebelah kiri meja resepsionis. Ia berjongkok untuk mengambilnya, membaca tulisan yang tertera di atasnya.

* * *

_Pengumuman untuk semua staff rumah sakit,_

_Seorang pasien baru, Heechul, akan dimasukkan ke kamar 207 akhir minggu ini._

_Heechul adalah seorang pasien yang diserahkan oleh dr. Donghae, karena itu kami harap kita bisa mencoba memperhatikannya sebaik mungkin agar dia bisa tinggal di institusi kita senyaman mungkin._

_Semuanya, tolong perlakukan Heechul dengan penuh perhatian._

* * *

Junsu menatap note itu sedetik, kemudian ia meneruskan perjalanannya. Setelah ia sampai, Ia segera membuka pintu menuju ruangan kecil tadi. Ia baru akan masuk ketika –

"Kyaah!"

- muncul sosok seorang perawat, dengan luka sayatan di sekujur wajahnya. Junsu menatap horor ke arah ruangan di depannya, ketika perawat tadi menghilang. Ia langsung menuju ke arah interkom, memasukkan keempat angka yang didapatnya tadi – sebagai password ke pintu kamar-kamar pasien di lantai dua. Begitu lampu warna hijau menyala – sebagai tanda bahwa password yang dimasukkan cocok, Junsu mendengar sebuah suara – suara Yoochun.

"Aku.. bukan mainan Junsu."

Junsu merinding. Ia pun segera berlari keluar ruangan – takut perawat tadi kembali muncul.

Belum sempat ia menyentuh knop pintu, sang perawat ternyata telah menampakkan dirinya, tepat di belakang Junsu. Junsu yang merasa hawa dibelakangnya tidak enak segera membalikkan badannya.

Mata Junsu menangkap wajah sang perawat – yang terlihat datar, namun ia bisa merasakan bahwa sang perawat marah – nampak dari kilat matanya yang menatapnya dingin – dari jarak yang sangat dekat – sekitar dua puluh sentimeter.

"OH MY GOD SUN!", jerit Junsu kaget. Reflek, ia berlari ke arah perawat tersebut, dan..

Menembusnya?

Junsu menatap bingung ke arah perawat itu. Dia tadi baru saja menembusnya? Kalau begitu, dia makhluk apa? Masa… Hantu?

"Yang benar sajaa!", jerit Junsu panik. Ia mendadak teringat sesuatu. Kamera yang dibawanya tadi.. Bisakah kamera itu menyegelnya? Ia menatap penuh harap ke layar kamera itu, mengarahkannya ke wajah perawat itu. Ia menekan _shutter_nya dan…

Byar!

Perawat itu terpental, mengeluarkan suara rintihan mengerikan. Junsu baru saja akan bernapas lega ketika tiba-tiba perawat itu berdiri, dan berlari ke arahnya. Reflek, Junsu kembali menekan _shutter_ kamera itu. Perawat itu kembali terpental, mundur dua langkah. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Junsu kembali menekan _shutter_. Perawat itu tampak menjerit kesakitan, lalu berlutut. Sedetik kemudian, ia menghilang. Junsu menatap bingung – sekaligus horor.

Ia akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu, membuka pintu yang ada tepat di depan pintu ruangan tadi. Ia membukanya, berjalan cepat menuju kamar Yoochun waktu kecil. Baru saja ia hendak membuka pintu kamar Yoochun, ia melihat secarik kertas – terjatuh di depan pintu kamar 205 – sebelah kamar Yoochun. Ia menghampirinya, lalu mengambilnya.

* * *

_Saat kau melihat surat ini, aku sudah tak ada di dunia ini.  
_

_Ketika eomma melahirkanku,  
__dia meninggal, untuk membiarkanku hidup,  
__untuk melindungiku._

_Appa dan oppa meninggal karena kecelakaan,  
__untuk melindungiku._

_Yang membuatku tetap hidup setelah kematian mereka hanyalah ingatan yang kupunya akan mereka, dan rasa bersalah yang kurasakan untuk tetap hidup sampai saat ini._

_Penyakit ini merampas semua itu._

_Keluargaku, yang hanya hidup di ingatanku, kini mulai terbunuh secara perlahan.  
__Aku tak bisa menghadapi ini lagi, hidup sembari kehilangan memori tentang orang-orang yang dekat denganku perlahan._

_Namun, tetap saja, hal yang paling menakutkan bagiku, adalah kehilangan rasa bersalah yang terus kurasakan._

_Aku tidak takut untuk membunuh keluargaku sekali lagi._

_Aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini,  
__dengan sedikit memori yang tersisa._

_Selama aku masih diriku._

* * *

Junsu menatap kertas itu dengan tatapan terharu. Ia mengembalikan kertas itu kembali ke tempatnya secara perlahan, dan kembali ke depan pintu kamar Yoochun. Ia baru saja akan membukanya, ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara dari dalam.

"Semuanya…telah berakhir."

Junsu terdiam. Suara itu.. apa itu Yoochun? Ia berusaha membuka pintu di hadapannya. Kenapa terkunci? Ia baru saja akan berbalik, ketika ia tiba-tiba mendengar sebuah melodi – yang nampaknya dikenalnya – dari sebuah speaker yang digantungkan di tembok – entah di mana, karena ia tak melihat speaker di dekatnya. Mendadak, pintu di sebelahnya terbuka perlahan, walaupun knop pintu itu telah rusk sepenuhnya. Seorang namja – dengan perban di kepalanya, yang menutupi salah satu matanya – keluar dari baliknya. Bersamaan dengan keluarrnya namja itu, muncul seorang yeoja – dengan gaun tidur bewarna hitam kemerahan dengan renda yang menghiasi bagian bawah gaun tersebut serta bagian kerahya – dari dinding di belakangnya.

Junsu yang panik, segera berlari menjauhi keduanya. Ia mengarahkan kameranya, memotret keduanya bersamaan. Mendadak, keduanya menghilang – lalu muncul dari sebelah kanan dan kiri Junsu. Junsu pun berlari ke depan – menjauhi keduanya. Ia kembali mengarahkan kameranya ke arah namja ber-perban tadi, lalu menekan _shutter_nya. Namja tadi pun menghilang. Junsu kembali mengarahkan kameranya ke arah sang yeoja, dan memotretnya. Yeoja tadi menyusul, ikut menghilang. Ia menghela napas lega.

Mendadak, kamera yang dibawanya bergetar. Semakin ia mendekati pintu kamar Yoochun, getaran kamera itu semakin menguat. Penasaran, ia memotretnya. Namun, yang tampak di layar bukanlah gambar pintu kamar Yoochun – melainkan gambar sebuah ruangan penuh buku. Di foto itu nampak sebuah ruangan dengan rak buku di sebelah kanan-kirinya, dan sebuah cermin – dengan foto seseorang di pojok kanan atas cermin itu. Di sebelah kanan-kiri cermin tersebut, nampak rak buku – lagi – dengan rak yang menyatu dengan dinding. Mungkinkah.. kunci pintu itu ada di ruangan ini? Tapi di mana? Sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan buku.. penelitian? Tapi apa yang diteliti oleh rumah sakit ini?

Mendadak sesuatu terlintas di benak Junsu. Bukankah pembuat kamera obscura ini mengadakan penelitian untuk membuatnya? Dan apa yang terdapat di balik pintu itu – yang ada di sebelah kiri Museum Dr. Kibum?

Memilih untuk mencobanya, Junsu menelusuri lorong tadi, kembali ke _Entrance Hall_, berjalan menuju ke Museum Dr. Kibum. Ketika ia sampai di _Entrance Hall_, Seorang anak kecil – dengan rambut coklat dan dress merah nampak berdiri di tangga paling atas.

"Matilah", ucap anak itu, pelan.

Setelah anak itu menghilang, Junsu kembali berjalan – menuju ke Museum Dr. Kibum. Ia membuka pintunya, memasuki museum itu. Begitu ia memasuki museum itu, ia langsung menuju ke sebelah kanannya, ke arah pintu yang dicurigainya. Begitu ia memasukinya, ia tersenyum senang. Ruangan ini – ruangan penuh buku yang dicarinya. Ia pergi ke tengah ruangan itu, dan menatap ke arah cermin yang tergantung di sana.

Junsu memperhatikan bayangan dirinya, sambil terus melangkah mendekati cermin itu. Ketika ia sudah dekat sekali dengan cermin itu, mendadak seorang namja muda – dengan mata agak sipit dan rambut hitam pekat. Junsu melihat sesuatu – yang nampak seperti gelang – bertuliskan "Tao" besar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu, Junsu segera menyiapkan kameranya dan memotret namja tadi. Namja itu menghilang, dan muncul kembali di sebelah kanan Junsu. Ia segera berlari, menjauhi namja tadi, lalu mengarahkan kameranya. Namun, belum sempat ia memotretnya, namja itu sudah menghilang, lalu kembali muncul di sebelah kirinya. Junsu segera mengarahkan kameranya, dan menekan tombol _shutter_ cepat. Namja itu tampak terdorong, lalu menghilang. Junsu masih waspada – siapa tahu namja itu muncul kembali. Ternyata benar, namja itu muncul kembali di belakangnya – berniat menyerang Junsu. Junsu segera membalikkan tubuhnya, dan memotretnya. Entah kenapa, mendadak kamera yang dipegangnya itu memotret namja itu dua kali – mengakibatkan namja itu menjerit kesakitan dan menghilang.

Junsu kembali mendekati cermin tadi. Di bawah cermin itu, nampak sebuah kunci – dengan gamtungan kayu yang bertuliskan 'Purifying Moon 203' – dipahatkan di atasnya. Junsu segera mengambilnya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu – keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun, ketika ia baru akan membuka pintu ruangan itu, nampak seorang namja – yang rasanya dikenalnya – dengan yukata merah muncul di sebelah kanannya. Sedetik kemudian, ia menghilang.

Penasaran, ia mendatangi tempat namja itu menghilang. Ia terkejut, ketika ia menemukan potongan sebuah topeng kayu berwarna hitam – untuk mata kiri, tergeletak di sana. Beserta sebuah buku bersampul putih polos – dengan tulisan kakeknya, Kibum, di dalamnya.

* * *

_Di pulau ini, tari Kagura dipentaskan saat gerhana bulan muncul._

_Di hari gerhana bulan itu terjadi, pikiran orang-orang yang masih hidup cenderung mati, dan roh orang-orang yang telah mati datang dari Gerbang Dunia Lain._

_Bulan melambangkan jiwa, dan dipercaya bahwa gerhana bulan menggerogoti jiwa._

_Dalam sebuah literatur yang kubaca, disebutkan sebuah topeng yang disebut 'Mask of the Lunar Eclipse', yang pernah digunakan dalam sebuah festival di pulau ini._

_Ada beberapa literatur yang sangat tua, dan terputus-putus, yang menjelaskan tentang sebuah topeng hitam, yang menyebabkan sebuah kekacauan, Hari Tanpa Penderitaan, dulu._

_Aku telah menanyakan hal itu kepada kepala salah satu keluarga berpengaruh di pulau ini, tapi ia tak mau mengatakan apapun, dan wajahnya nampak sangat marah._

_Di pulau ini, menyentuh topeng itu dianggap sangat tabu._

_Walaupun berisiko menyinggung penduduk, aku sangat ingin melihat topeng itu dengan mataku sendiri, untuk memeriksanya sendiri._

_Mungkin topeng itu adalah sebuah petunjuk kuat yang mengarah ke dunia lain._

* * *

Junsu menatap ke arah pecahan topeng hitam yang digenggamnya. Topeng inikah yang dimaksud oleh kakeknya? Ia pun memutuskan untuk menyimpannya, lalu ia kembali melangkah, keluar dari museum itu. Ketika ia sampai di _Entrance_ _Hall_, mendadak ia melihat seorang anak kecil – Yoochun? – jatuh tersungkur di bawah tangga besar yang ada di tengah _Hall_ itu. Ia melihat ke atas tangga, dan melihat anak itu lagi – anak kecil berambut coklat dengan dress merah – menatap ke arah Yoochun kecil yang sedang tersungkur di bawah tangga. Sedetik kemudian, keduanya menghilang. Junsu terpaku menatap pemandangan di hadapannya tadi.

'Tadi.. yang kulihat.. apakah itu penglihatan tentang masa lalu?', pikirnya bingung.

Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya, menaiki tangga besar itu, lalu menuju ke pintu yang membawanya ke kamar-kamar pasien. Namun, belum ia membuka pintu, ia kembali mendengar suara telepon di interkom – yang terletak di _Management Office_ di belakangnya. Penasaran, ia pun membuka pintunya, menghampiri interkom. Ia baru saja akan mengangkat telepon, ketika perawat tadi muncul di sebelah kirinya. Ia pun segera memotret perawat itu – lalu memotretnya sekali lagi secepat kilat – sebelum ia menghilang. Perawat tadi pun menjerit kesakitan dan menghilang – seperti biasa.

Junsu mengangkat telepon di interkom tadi – sebuah telepon dari kamar 207. Namun, ia tak mendengar apapun – yang didengarnya hanyalah suara 'bzztt' selama beberapa detik – sebelum telepon itu ditutup. Junsu menatap bingung ke arah gagang telepon itu, sebelum akhirnya ia meletakkannya kembali ke tempatnya dan kembali melangkah menuju kamar Yoochun.

Ia membuka pintu kamar Yoochun – lalu menemukan diary bersampul hijau tua di atas meja di hadapannya. Ia mengambilnya, sebelum membaca isinya.

* * *

_9 Agustus_

_Sore – Sekarang waktunya tidur, tapi…  
__Jika aku tak bisa tidur, aku mulai merasa ketakutan._

_Itu karena, pada saat gelap,  
__Aku bisa melihat bayangan wajahku terpantul di kaca_

_Saat aku melihat wajahku di kaca, wajahku terlihat aneh._

_Mataku terlihat aneh.  
__Hidungku terlihat aneh.  
__Mulutku terlihat aneh._

_Kepalaku terasa aneh._

_Aku ingin Heechul pergi dari kehidupanku, tetapi jika itu terjadi, aku akan kehilangan sesuatu yang penting._

_Karena itu, kuharap aku bisa tidur malam ini._

* * *

Ia kemudian mendekati sebuah meja belajar di sebelah kanannya dan menemukan sebuah surat di atasnya.

* * *

_Dear Yoochun,_

_Bagaimana kabarmu?  
__Sudahkah kau memberi nama untuk burung kenari yang eomma berikan padamu?_

_Maafkan eomma karena kau selalu sendirian sepanjang hari, tetapi eomma selalu memikirkan tentangmu setiap hari.  
_

_Oh ya, gunakan juga krayon yang eomma kirimkan untukmu.  
__Kau kan suka menggambar, jadi eomma yakin itu akan membuatmu senang._

_Dokter berkata bahwa melakukan hal yang kausenangi bisa membantu penyembuhanmu.  
__Jadi, eomma harap kau dapat menggambar banyak gambar dengan krayon ini!_

_Eomma rasa itu pasti mengerikan saat kau melupakan banyak hal, tapi Yoochun, kau adalah putra keturunan keluarga Park, jadi sang Bulan akan selalu melindungimu._

_Oleh karena itu, eomma rasa kau tak perlu khawatir.  
__Lakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Dr. Donghae dan jadilah anak baik_

_Eomma akan menjengukmu secepatnya._

_Love,_

_Eomma_

* * *

Junsu meletakkan surat tadi kembali. Ia berjalan ke arah sebelah kiri meja belajar itu, berniat menuju ke kamar utama. Namun, sebuah kaca besar menarik perhatiannya. Jika ia kembali melihat bayangannya di cermin itu, akankah wajahnya berubah hancur lagi?

Ia mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud membalik kaca tersebut. Mendadak, seorang yeoja, dengan rambut panjang hitam dan hidung mancung, serta tubuh yang sepertinya - basah - muncul di belakang Junsu, mengulurkan tangannya - memegang pundak Junsu perlahan. Junsu yang merasakan sesuatu memegang pundaknya dari belakang segera berbalik cepat, membuatnya melihat sosok kamar Yoochun yang -

kosong.

Junsu menatap heran ke sekeliling kamar itu. Ia benar-benar merasa tadi ada yang memegang pundaknya.

"Apa itu tadi?", gumamnya pelan. Akhirnya, ia kembali berjalan, memasuki kamar tidur Yoochun. Begitu ia memasukinya, nampak Yoochun kecil - terduduk di atas tempat tidur. Junsu mengernyit bingung. Yoochun kecil? Ia mendekatinya. Dan saat itu juga, sosok Yoochun kecil tadi berubah - berganti menjadi sosok Yoochun yang sudah seumuran dengannya - yang normal - sedang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Junsu mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menyentuh Yoochun. Namun, saat tangannya hampir mengenai pundak Yoochun, mendadak Yoochun menghilang.

Junsu menatap tempat tidur itu bingung. Lalu, siapa tadi yang duduk di sana? Itu tadi Yoochun, kan? Saat ia sedang menatap bingung ke arah tempat tidur itu, sebuah notes bersampul coklat tua menarik perhatiannya. Ia mengambilnya, dan membaca isinya.

* * *

_Laporan Perawat Lantai II (2)_

_19 Juli_

_Laporan hari ini__,  
__Ini tentang Heechul dari ruangan 207 lagi._

_Sekitar jam 2 siang, aku mendengar Yoochun menangis dan berlari menghampirinya.  
__Kepala burung kenari miliknya dipotong dengan gunting._

_Heechul berdiri disitu, memegang gunting berlumuran darah itu._

_Sudah jelas apa yang telah dilakukannya._

_Dia hanya terus-menerus tertawa, meskipun kami, para staff rumah sakit menegurnya dengan keras, seolah-olah ia sama sekali tak memikirkan hal keji yang baru saja ia lakukan._

_Kejahilannya sudah kelewat batas – ia sudah benar-benar tak dapat membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah.  
__Dimulai dari Yoochun, aku khawatir Heechul akan membawa pengaruh buruk bagi anak-anak lainnya._

_Walaupun direktur sudah campur tangan dalam hal ini, aku masih belum bisa menemukan cara pengobatan yang efektif untuknya._

* * *

Junsu menatap ke arah buku di tangannya dengan tampang iba. Well, nampaknya anak yang bernama Heechul ini benar-benar kejam. Bukankah burung kenari Yoochun itu pemberian ibunya? Menggunting kepala burung itu di depan Yoochun sendiri.. kejam sekali.

Junsu menghela napas, lalu mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar tidur itu. Tadi Yoochun menghilang, bukan? Mungkin, ia harus pergi ke tempat lain untuk mencarinya. Namun, begitu ia melewati pintu kamar tidur itu, ia merasakan hawa aneh di belakangnya. Penasaran, ia membalikkan badannya.

Anak kecil berambut coklat dengan dress merah itu kembali ada di sana, mengintip dari balik kamar tidur Yoochun. Setelah beberapa saat, anak itu kembali menghilang. Junsu jadi bertanya - tanya, apa hubungan anak kecil itu dengan Yoochun di masa kecil? Bukankah tadi ia melihat Yoochun kecil yang didorong jatuh dari tangga di _Entrance Hall_ oleh anak kecil ini? Mungkinkah anak kecil itu.. Heechul yang disebutkan di laporan tadi?

Junsu bergidik ngeri. Molla! Akhirnya ia berjalan keluar dari kamar Yoochun. Namun, baru saja ia membuka pintu kamar itu, seorang perawat lewat di depan kamar itu, berjalan lurus melewatinya, lalu menghilang di ujung lorong. Bingung, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti perawat tadi. Ia menyusuri lorong itu, sampai di sebuah belokan ke arah kanan, anak kecil itu muncul kembali - kali ini menyeret seorang perawat - dengan cara menarik rambutnya - sambil tertawa sadis. Sedangkan perawat yang diseretkan itu menggumamkan sebuah kata - "Hentikan."

Junsu kembali bergidik ngeri setelah keduanya menghilang. Ok, sekarang ia yakin anak itu Heechul. Ia terlalu mengerikan untuk yeoja seusianya. Setelah menatap lorong itu ragu beberapa saat, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti anak itu. Di ujung lorong itu, ada sebuah pintu dengan papan kecil bertuliskan sesuatu – yang nampaknya mengandung nama pemilik kamar itu.

* * *

_Kamar 207 – Orchid Moon_

_Heechul_

* * *

Junsu bergidik ngeri, sebelum akhirnya ia membuka pintu kamar itu. Well, ia agak takut dengan anak bernama Heechul itu - sepertinya ia seorang anak yang -

- kejam.

Junsu menatap kamar di depannya dengan tatapan syok sekaligus ngeri. Kamar itu benar-benar mengerikan, dengan dinding - yang nampaknya seharusnya berwarna kuning cerah, yang penuh dengan cipratan darah - juga bagi lantainya. Di ujung bagian kiri ruangan, terdapat sebuah hiasan, dengan sebuah tempat tidur di seberangnya. Di bagian kanan ruangan, terdapat sebuah lemari kayu besar - dengan potongan tubuh memenuhi lemari itu. Di langit-langit ruangan itu, nampak banyak potongan tangan dan kaki yang digantungkan denga sesuatu yang seperti tali - memenuhi langit-langit ruangan itu.

Junsu menarik napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah masuk. Baru saja ia masuk, mendadak sebuah lampu di ruangan itu menyala, menampakkan cahaya kuning terang yang bergerak memutar ke arah kiri. Bersamaan dengan menyalanya lampu itu, sebuah suara - entah dari mana - berkumandang di dalam ruangan itu. Suara itu memperdengarkan sebuah suara tawa mengerikan - yang semakin lama semakin keras, lalu kembali pelan dan mengeras lagi.

Junsu mendekati lemari kayu itu. Mendadak, muncul anak kecil tadi, mengintip dari balik sebuah meja kayu kecil dengan sebuah lampu hias berwarna kuning di atasnya. Junsu menatap ke arah meja itu tajam, sambil terus melangkah mendekatinya. Ia terus berjalan, dan ketika ia sudah amat dekat dengan meja itu -

- mendadak anak kecil tadi muncul, entah dari mana, dan hinggap di punggungnya, sambil mencekik lehernya kuat. Reflek, Junsu meronta kuat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari anak itu. Dan nampaknya usahanya berhasil, anak itu nampak terlempar ke belakang. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Junsu memotret anak itu. Anak itu langsung mundur, lalu menghilang. Resah, Junsu menoleh ke belakangnya, merasakan aura aneh di belakangnya. Dan benar saja, anak itu ada di belakangnya, berniat menyerangnya. Junsu kembali memotret anak itu, dan ia berteriak kesakitan lalu menghilang.

Setelah anak itu menghilang, namja berjas hitam itu kembali muncul, dengan wajah yang sama persis dengannya. Namja itu nampak menatap ke arah kiri Junsu, lalu menoleh perlahan ke arahnya.

"Kau.."

Setelah Junsu mengucapkannya, namja itu berjalan perlahan ke arahnya. Junsu mundur selangkah, bingung. Namun, begitu ia mundur, namja itu mendadak hilang - dan muncul kembali dua langkah di depannya.

"Siapa kau?", tanya Junsu bingung, sekaligus kembali mundur selangkah, dan namja itu kembali hilang - dan muncul kembali beberapa senti di depan wajahnya. Junsu yang kaget terdiam, menatap sosok di depannya kaget. Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi kiri Junsu lembut.

"_Apa kau sudah melupakannya?"_

_0o0o0_

_Foto itu kembali tampak di benaknya. Namja berjas hitam itu, menyentuh pipi kiri seseorang. Dirinya sendiri. _

_0o0o0_

_Kilasan sebuah lorong nampak di benaknya - sebuah lorong yang nampaknya dikenalnya. _

"_Apa kau sudah melupakannya?"_

_Kilasan itu nampak menyusuri lorong itu, sampai di depan sebuah pintu kayu. Di sebelah kiri pintu itu, dengan beberapa kaca berbentuk persegi mengumpul di bagian atasnya - sebagai hiasan. Sebuah papan kayu - yang selalu terdapat di depan pintu kamar pasien tergantung di depan pintu itu - namun tak dapat dilihatnya. Sedangkan, di sebelah kiri pintu itu, sebuah papan kecil tergantung - juga dengan tampilan tak jelas. Pintu itu membuka perlahan, dengan sebuah suara terdengar dari baliknya._

"_Aku bersamamu. Tidak apa-apa, aku ada di sini."_

_Ia memasuki pintu itu. Sebuah ruangan besar - dengan pagar kayu di atas - nampaknya ada lantai dua di kamar ini - nampak di balik pintu itu. Mendadak, pandangannya terfokus pada sebuah tempat tidur di dalamnya._

"_Selalu... Ayo, selalu bersamalah denganku.."_

_Ia terus mendekati tempat tidur itu. Kini, tempat tidur yang tadinya kosong itu terisi oleh dua namja. Dirinya - saat kecil - bersama seorang namja dewasa. Ia nampak sayang sekali kepada namja itu - nampak dari kedua tangannya yang memeluk - mungkin? - namja itu di dalam selimut. Keduanya nampak tersenyum senang, sambil menatap ke bawah. _

"_Kau istimewa.. istimewa untukku..."_

_0o0o0_

Mendadak kilasan itu terputus. Tangan kanan Junsu nampak terangkat setengah. Namja tadi pun sudah hilang. Menyisakan Junsu yang menatap ke arah depannya dengan wajah serius. Sebuah suara kembali terdengar - suara namja berjas hitam itu.

"Tak apalah.."

**TBC**

Yak! Semakin mbulet aja cerita ini =3=.

Author updatenya lama yah~? Mian~~~ udah masuk sekolah soalnya, para author susah ketemunya XD. Akhirnya, bagian akhirnya Luna bikin sendiri. Mian author F =3= XD

Part Junsu dataang~~~ XD

Btw, author pengen curhat. Yoochun disini cengeng banget yah? Author jadi merasa pair disini bukan YooSu tapi JunChun ==". Tapi biar deh, soalnya susah nyari 'tokoh lain' di sini kalo tukar peran =3= XD

Okeh, sekian deh curcol gaje ini, author bales review dulu yaa~

_**Choco Vanilla:**_

Iya! Author setuju. Fatal frame 3 lebih horor, sampe author takut mainnya #ketauan XD

Memang mbulet yah? Tapi semoga nggak mbingungin =3=

_**Mayu amakura:**_

Makasih =3=

Iya, ini malah kayak semacam 'walkthrough' buat fatal frame 4 XD. Soalnya buat sambil main. XD. Sampe jumlah potretnya disamain sama yang ghost battle beneran. Kalo fatal frame + penuh tapi XD

Bagi para reviewer yang punya account di FFn, silahkan cek PM~~ =3=

Last, mind to review? Flame diterima =3= pake saran tapi xD

_**Keep or Delete?**_


End file.
